Forum:2013
W internecie pojawiły się już zestawy na 2013r.. Tak się zastanawiam, wrzucamy je do szablonów w artach, czy czekamy na więcej info?TBPL(Dyskusja) Ja bym się wstrzymała.Cóż wyglądają ... Ciekawie...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 16:03, paź 12, 2012 (UTC) Poczekałbym, w ogóle nie ma na ich temat informacji, wydają mi się też dosyć podejrzane. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:38, paź 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rzeczywiście, niektóre elementy wyglądają jakby były pracą Photoshopa... TBPL(Dyskusja) 06:34, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) :Zresztą z tego co wiem po serii Breakout miało być Rampans Ocean czy jakoś tak...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 06:42, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli to jest zrobione w Photoshopie, to musiał to zrobić jakiś specjalista... A tacy właśnie pracują dla Lego >.> Motyw z robakami w mózgach był już znany od dawna (pojawiła się informacja, ba, pojawiły się nawet nazwy setów, tylko zdjęć nie było), a Rampant Oceans to jak widać najzwyczajniejsza bujda. Nie ma żadnego fejku, tak mówię ja, tak ma być i będzie ViktoriaForever!]] 08:01, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Ja już nie ogarniam...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 13:12, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem czy ktoś zaóważył że maska Pyroxa jest pododobna jest podobna do masek złych z jednej z seri Bionicle (sory że napisałem jaka to seria ale nie pamiętam ). Hmmm, a możesz opisać tę postać, ponieważ nie jestem pewien o którą Ci chodzi. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:00, s ty 26, 2013 (UTC) Kiedyś widziałem takiego w internecie , miał coś w stylu ognistego lasera , o nogach mogę powiedzieć jedno - krutkie i najważniejsze kolor zbroi, prawie taki sam nazwę za chwilę znajdę w internecie.A i jeszcze jedno każdy zły z tamtej seri miał prawie taką samą maskę. Mam już nazwę Hakann seria piraka.I zauważ że te kolce ze jego głową mogą przypominać ogony mózgów(gdyby był jeden to już całkiem).A i porównaj maskę Bruizera i Thundera, jest podobieństwo?(hodzi o spojrzenie)I jest pomiędzy nimi inne podobieństwo - siła. Co do Hakanna, to się zgodzę. Muszę przyznać, że w jednym moim MOCu - Brain Crusherze - wykorzystałem podobieństwo kręgosłupów Piraka do wystających z tyłu głowy Mózgów. A co do Thunder i Bruizera, da się zauważyć, że niemal w każdej serii HF jest jakiś silny złol: Thunder, Drilldozer, Raw-Jaw, czy Bruizer ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:16, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawe kiedy pojawią się zdjęcia setów na drugą połowę 2013... Sądzę, iż pojawią się około kwietnia lub maja. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Na stronie HF.com Breez jest opisana jako... facet (._. ) ViktoriaForever! 16:58, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Prawda O.o Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:08, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dziwne,w opisie breez na stronie lego jest kij bo a jak się już nasuwa myszkę na ten kij pisze kosturołuk,ktoś coś z tego rozumie??? Włócznio-łuk! - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Lego zmienia definicje słów :P Ja tam nadal nie wierzę, że to łuk, dopóki nie zobaczę w serialu, jak Breez z niego strzela ViktoriaForever! 14:28, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Ja też nie wierzę, że to łuk (od kiedy mi uświadomiliście, że jednak istnieje coś takiego, jak kij bo). W zapowiedziach nie widać, aby Breez z niego strzelała, faktycznie używa go jako broni białej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:33, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Jet Rocka w formie setu, w tle Stormer i Frost Beast ViktoriaForever! 14:16, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) No i to mi się podoba - duży set z mnóstwem technicowych części. Frost Beast i Stormer też nieźli. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:22, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Oby tak naprawdę wyglądał,wtedy jak nie będzie za drogi to go sobie kupię.A z jakiej strony masz to zdjęcie? :Prawie na pewno będzie tak wyglądał (widać, że to jakaś wystawa), a jego cena będzie wynosić pewnie tyle, ile Speeda Demona, czyli ok. 120 zł. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:54, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) :PS. Zdjęcie z ToyFair 2013, może z tej → strony. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:04, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Z Google ViktoriaForever! 17:17, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Evo: http://www.kmart.com...37006P?prdNo=21 Aquagon: http://www.kmart.com...37007P?prdNo=22 ViktoriaForever! 21:52, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Są super, zwłaszcza Aquagon. Bardzo podoba mi się jego mordka. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:32, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Fajne zestawy,ale ja i tak czekam na zdjęcia Stormera i Frost Beasta.Szkoda tylko że Evo nie pokazali jako figurki. http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 Wszystkie sety z serii Brain Attack. ViktoriaForever! 15:10, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Vox, jak Ty to wszystko znajdujesz? :D Sety są naprawdę fajne, tylko myślałem, że Dragon Bolt będzie większy (i ma trochę dziwne skrzydła). Zauważyliście, że na drugą połowę roku nie żadnego małego zestawu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:54, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ślepy jestem: Evo i Aquagon to małe sety >.< - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:43, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Moglibyśmy urzyć tych zdjęć do galeri zestawów. Dopiero zauważyłem ale na 4 zdjęciu Surge i Jet Rocka stoją obok Dragon Bolta czyli nie tylko Rocka ale i Surge walczą z naszym smokiem. To, że Surge walczy z Dragon Boltem było raczej oczywiste (podobna kolorystyka, błyskawice, skrzydła itd). Rocka został według mnie na siłę wciśnięty, mogliby zamiast niego dać innego bohatera (Nex by pasował, zwłaszcza że jetpack jest biały), no i kolejnego złoczyńcę. Ale zapewne Dragon Bolt będzie OP i jeden heros to za mało, żeby go pokonać <.> Tak w ogóle to mam pewną teorię co do Dragon Bolta - na zwiastunie było widać, że Rocka walczy z nim na jakimś rozkopanym terenie... Może DB został znaleziony podczas jakichś wykopalisk, pod ziemią, i potem zainfekowany? (pasowałby tu wtedy świecący w ciemnościach Mózg) Co wy na to? ViktoriaForever! 20:27, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Myślałem że Surge będzie miał jakąś inną broń a dostał przekolorowaną broń Pyroxa. Co do tego że DB został znaleziony w wykopaliskach to się zgadzam - Użytkownik: Piotrhero Ciekawa teoria. To by trochę rzeczy wyjaśniało. Znając życie będzie inaczej, chociaż kto to wie? Co do Nexa, to racja, on bardziej by tutaj pasował. Szkoda też, że nie ma Stringera. Ale przecież trzeba zrobić z Rocki drugiego Furno... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:44, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka opcji... 1)Jestem ślepa... 2)Jestem bardzo ślepa (f**k) 3)Jestem tylko troche ślepa a Nexa i Stringera wcale tam niema ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 14:32, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Bo Nexa i Stringera tam nie ma, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? <.< ViktoriaForever! 14:37, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Wracając do Jet Rocki,ja też bym wolał Nexa a nie Rockę,kto uważa że ten jego Jet Pack czy to w czym siedzi kolorystycznie do niego nie pasuje(kolejny punkt dla Nexa,on lepiej wygląda w białym)? Masa skrinów z serialu! Spoiler: Czy wygląda na to, że to jednak Black Phantom, albo Von Nebula/ktoś inny wyglądający jak on stoi za akcją ATAKUJ MÓZG. No, i Surge zostanie zainfekowany! :D ViktoriaForever! 19:42, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) I NAGLE WSZYSTKO STAŁO SIĘ JASNE, to dlatego Rocka dostał jetpacka, bo Surge został zainfekowany przez Mózgi i nie mógł walczyć z Dragon Boltem! ;o Genius! ViktoriaForever! 20:00, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Niby pancerny ten wizjer a Surgea nie uratował ;D,a tak przy okazji,myślę że na tym 3 i 4 zdjęciu jest Black Phantom.Tylko jest jedno pytanie, czy ten serial Brain Attack jest już gdzieś w internecie??? No ciekawe, ciekawe. Zgaduję, że odcinek ukazał się pewnie znowu w Korei Południowej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:10, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) PS. BF ani VN to to nie jest. Chyba, że jakiś unowocześniony BF (ma inne rogi, wątpię, żeby miał się ukazać jako set, ponieważ rzeczone rogi wyglądają jak zlepek dwóch części). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:14, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Dla tych, którzy nie mogą dostrzec szczegółów, zrobiłem model w LDD tego tajemniczego złoczyńcy wyglądającego jak BF. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:24, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Odcinek "Brain Attack" po koreańsku! ViktoriaForever! 14:13, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Ogólnie da się akcję odcinka zrozumieć. Szkoda, że nie znam koreańskiego... Mniejsza. Mogliby to rozdzielić na dwa odcinki, wszystko jak dla mnie toczy się za szybko. Poważnie, w dziesięć minut pokonali hordy bestii. Poza tym twórcy serialu naprawdę przesadzili z humorem. Tańczący naelektryzowany Surge lub bekający Dragon Bolt (do licha, przecież to robot! on nie je, nie trawi! Ogrum podobnie...). Ale po zakończeniu sądząc będzie pewnie powtórka z rozrywki, bo Mózgi pod ziemią znowu zaatakują stare bestie. A tak poza tym, to jednak twoja teoria się nie sprawdziła, Vox. Też szkoda. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:44, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Ale za to teoria, że mutanci będą chcieli zgwałcić Breez się sprawdziła ;3 ViktoriaForever! 14:52, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Dochodzę do wniosku, że gość pod maską przypominającą hełm BFa wygląda jak... Thunder. Ma podobny rozstaw oczu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:04, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Najfajniejsze w tym odcinku : -Dużo Bulka -Wysłane przez rosyjskie konto na youtube (ROSJA !!!) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Ja myślę że ten złoczyńca podobny bo BFa to już całkiem nowy zbir. To chyba oczywiste.Zresztą każdy złoczyńca jest już w więzieniu... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 14:26, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Mam pewną teorię co do tego tajemniczego złoczyńcy,myślałem dlaczego jest taki podobny do Black Phantoma i podejrzewam że to jego taki robotyczny brat który chce się zemścić za to że bochaterowie go złapali.Udał się na tą nieznaną planetę i odkrył na niej mózgi które mogą mutować.Wysłał je na różne planety żeby stworzyć armię która zniszczy Hero Factory.Kto coś takiego popiera??? W uniwersum HF raczej nie ma więzi krwi, nawet Bohaterowie powstali w jednej Fabryce nie mówią na siebie bracie/siostro. Podejrzewam raczej, że to kolejny szajbus, któremu HF leży na wątrobie i chce je zniszczyć. Chociaż, w sumie to nie wiadomo, co tam LEGO wymyśli. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:15, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Morze wymiśli,tak jak z tym jak w opisie był kij bo a jak się klika na Breez kosturołuk. Trochę nowych zdjęć setów ViktoriaForever! 20:12, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Stormer i Frost Beast są jeszcze lepsi niż myślałem,ale to Jet Rocka (a dokładniej ilość elementów która jest napisana na pudełku,aż 290)mnia zwalił z nóg. No moi drodzy państwo, LEGOJANG ma już sety na druga połowę roku. Podobno zamówił w Toy R Us... *Dragon Bolt *Surge *Jet Rocka *Stormer *Frost Beast *Evo *Aquagon - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:05, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) PS. Frost Beast na Allegro. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:29, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Czyli nie będzie Nexa i Stringera w brain attack ? Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 17:56, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Cóż, to akurat było wiadomo od dawna :/ Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:48, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) miałam nadzieję że jeszcze ich wstawią ... to nie fair moje ulubione postacie zawsze są najmniej ważne a te których nie lubię (np stormer , furno) są najwarzniejsze... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 15:00, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Ech, tak to niestety jest. Mogliby zrobić jeszcze dwóch herosów i dwie bestie zwłaszcza, że setów na drugą połowę jest mniej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:23, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Frost Beast za 100 złotych z dostawą HA! no ktoś tu chyba jest śmieszny, już wolę poczekać ten miesiąc czy dwa i zapłacić o połowę mniej <-< ZuzaForever! 08:42, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Zestawy na drugą połowę w sklepie na lego.com - ''1. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:03, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Wygląda na to, że będziemy mięli czarny Mózg, który pojawi się w zestawie 40084 Paczka Akcesoriów, info ze strony ''lego.com. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:42, cze 20, 2013 (UTC) A oto i czarny Mózg w realu (zdjęcie z Brickipedi). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:23, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) ten mózg jest sam ? bez jakiegoś potwora ? Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 15:08, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie on się pojawi (lub pojawił?) w tym zestawie Paczka Akcesoriów, link wyżej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:30, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Taka mała nowinka z LEGO Club.- Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 08:34, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) "myśliwiec DRAGON BOLT" Od kiedy DB to myśliwiec? Jestem ciekaw kto to wymyślił. A wracając do tego tajemniczego złoczyńcy: Weług mnie to jest Von Nebula ponieważ w 1 odc. Breakout VN uciekł w postaci ducha (czy czegoś takiego) i póżniej w niewiadomy sposób zmaterializował się. Na końcu odc. 2. widać było jego rękę jak uruchamia plik od Black Phantoma, w którym były plany fabryki bohaterów. W odc. Brain Attack było widać, że duża ilość mózgów znajdóje się pod fabryką, której plany na VN. Jakby co to odcinki te oglądałem kilka miesięcy temu i mogłem napisać coś źle. '''Złoty Wojownik 23:56, lip 26, 2013 (UTC)' Według mnie to jest nowy złol - w ogóle nie przypomina VN, a wątpię, żeby twórcy fabuły wpadli na to, aby się przebudował (oby nie...). No, ale poczekamy może zobaczymy. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 06:56, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) jak dla mnie twórcy nie są zbyt kreatywni i von nebula , fire lord i black phanton wyglądaja podobnie więc wcale byhm się nie zdziwiła gdyby pojawił się nowy kolejny prawie identyczny do poprzednich przestępca Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 21:27, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) Von Nebula podobny do Fire Lorda i Black Phantoma... weź ty się kurde w czoło pie*dolnij ZuzaForever! 09:31, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) JAK DLA MNIE von nebula fire lord i black phanton są podobni Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 09:29, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) No to chyba ślepa na jedno oko jesteś, nie widzę w czym oni są do siebie podobni, no może poza tym że wszyscy trzej są złoczyńcami a u dwóch dominującym kolorem jest czarny. Fire Lord i Black Phantom są podobni, ok, tu się zgodzę, ale Von Nebula? Do któregokolwiek z nich? Weź mi podaj namiary na swojego dilera bo widzę że to co bierzesz daje niezłego kopa O.o ZuzaForever! 13:23, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) po raz kolejny pisze ci że WEDŁUG MNIE są podobni ty nie musisz tak uwarzać więz z łaski swojej nie obrażaj mojego zdania Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 15:33, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) ._. Kobiety... \( ._.)/ ZuzaForever! 19:42, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) ja równierz nie jestem zadowolona ze swojej płci Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 23:08, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) :A ja nie jestem zadowolony z twojej ortografii ZuzaForever! 08:14, lip 31, 2013 (UTC) Moi drodzy, już koniec offtopu. Jedna z najnowszych wiadomości z HS01 głosi, że GregF ujawnił fakt, iż książki z serii ''Secret Mission zostały wycofane :< - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:15, lip 31, 2013 (UTC) nie... chciałam żeby weszły do polski ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 16:23, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Ha, wiedziałem! Ten odcinek od początku wydawał mi się za krótki. Zwróćcie, proszę, uwagę na końcówkę tego filmu promocyjnego - niektórych ujęć w pogoni za Dragon Boltem nie ma w najnowszym odcinku! A to znaczy, że musi istnieć dłuższa wersja odcinka lub kolejna jego część. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 22:31, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) :Równie dobrze to mogą być sceny wycięte z odcinka. Wiele scen z tegorocznych animacji "złoczyńców" nie pojawiło się w odcinku.--Zapomniany Makuta 07:34, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ech, to też może być prawda :/ Chociaż sceny usunięte zazwyczaj nie są tak dokładnie przygotowane. Ja nadal wolę żyć w błogiej świadomości tego, że może kiedyś zobaczymy dłuższą wersję tego odcinka. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:52, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :łowca...bądź realistą.... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 19:11, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Polska reklama Rocka VS Dragon Bolt. Zwróćcie uwagę na nazwy: "Rockiego" ._. lub "Dragona" .______. Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:39, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Bicz plis, ten set nie może tak strzelać tymi kulkami, bo jak on lata to te miotacze są skierowane w dół... właściwie wszystko czym można strzelać jest skierowane w dół \( ._.)/ PannaBronioForever! 09:16, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ponoć w nowym wydaniu magazynu Lego Club pojawił się komiks z Bohaterami i Dragon Boltem, który został tam opisany jako kobieta ;___; - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:51, lis 8, 2013 (UTC)